


Congratulations, you're a mom!

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [12]
Category: SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: It's just pure fluff, you're welcome :)
Relationships: Joana Bianchi Acosta & Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381378
Kudos: 32





	Congratulations, you're a mom!

"Criiis, I'm home!" - Joana says, hanging her jacket and leaving her keys on the little table in the entry - "Cris?!"

"Shit!" - she hears her wife curse and something break from the studio.

"Cris? Are you ok?"

"Yes, stay there, don't come here."

"Why?"

"It's just..." - the blonde screams from the other room - "Wait a moment over there."

Joana sighs and sits on the sofa, wondering what her wife is up to. 

"Hey honey, you're early."

"Yes, I've finished my work earlier, so my boss sent me home and gave me tomorrow free."

Cris' face lights up and she claps her hands together - "That's wonderful babe! Perfect even."

"Criisss, I know that face, what's in that mind of yours?"

"Just close your eyes, I've got a surprise for you."

The brunette - the colour in her hair long gone in order to make a good impression during work interviews - closes her eyes, always trusting her wife, and gives her the hand.

When she steps into the studio, she can hear Cris sigh and giggle while she tells her - "Go on, open your eyes."

_Meow_

Joana can't believe her hears and neither her eyes, when she sees a kitten looking at her from a "mini" playground for cats.

"Surprise!"

"Cris... you've bought a kitten?"

"Well... actually I've not bought it. I've found her two weeks ago abandoned at the side of the road and I've taken her to the shelter."

"And... ?" - Joana asks, knowing that her wife has something else to add.

"Well, I've gone to visit her more than once to check if they treated her well... And I've grown fond of her. Just look at her, she's so cuuuuute."

Joana pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs - " _Mi amor..._ It's not a joke, she's not a toy, it's a life."

Cris takes the kitten in her arms, where it looks even littler, and she meows - "I couldn't leave her in that shelter!"

"Cris, I know you mean well but... Look, I gotta be honest, I don't think I'd be able to take care of her. I can hardly take care of myself" - she lowers her gaze.

"Hey, that's not true. You take care of me when I'm sick."

"You're not a kitten."

"Well, the scratches on your back don't agree with you." - Cris says, with a smirk.

Joana smiles, but it's a smile which doesn't reach her eyes - "I don't know, Cris..."

"Just take her."

Joana sighs and takes the kitten in her arms, where she goes without a fuss, staring at her new owner - "She has your eyes." - Joana says, looking at the cat's big blue eyes.

Cris chuckles - "Congratulations, you're the mom of a cat with toad eyes."

Joana stiffens, terror in her eyes - "Cris... I know we've talked about that, before we married... but a child... I can't."

"Why? Just see how you act with Dani and Amira's daughter! You're her favourite aunt!"

"Yes, I'm her favourite aunt. But I am not responsible for her! And just think about me being a mother, since you can't carry on a pregnancy... What if our child has my disease? I don't want our child to live with that, Cris, it's too dangerous and bad."

"We don't have to have a newborn. We can go for adoption. Joana, I just would love to create a family with you. I just want you to know that you're capable of being a mother and giving our children all the love they need. And if they don't have your raven hair, your adorable puppy eyes and your talent for art, I will love them anyway, and I'm sure you'll love them even more. As you love me. As you love Mariam."

Joana sighs once again, stroking the kitten's little and fuzzy head with her index - "Well... I think we can try. At least with the kitten... for now."

Cris squeaks excited and kisses Joana's kiss - " _Gracias mi amor! Te amo!_ "

"Does she have a name?" - the raven-haired girl asks.

"Well, I waited for you to choose... but I'd like to name her _condeza_." - she looks at Joana in the eyes, expression full of love - "Because she sleeps the same way you did when you came over the first time, _asì toda digna_."

Joana laughs, reminding about their first night together, and nods - "I like it. Well... welcome, _condeza_."

While Joana leans to give Cris a soft kiss on the lips, she feels a sting on her arm - "Ouch."

_meow_

"Cris, your daughter's just bit me."

"Well, don't start calling her my daughter when she does something bad, mommy." - she giggles - "Moreover... she's just showing you her love. Like you do when you bite me."

"About that... Since this child can't interrupt us as her cousin does... Why don't we take advantage of my extra free time and show each other some love?"

_meow meow_

"Well... about the inability to interrupt I'd have some doubt. Better get acquainted with maternity, Mrs. Bianchi-Soto."

The blonde bursts in laughter looking at the pout on Joana's lips, so she takes the kitten to put her down to play with her toys - "But, you know, we can try, maybe the distraction will last enough."

Joana crouches to the floor to stroke Condeza - "Hey, little one, me and your mama have something to do, just hang on for a while and I'll buy you a wonderful stuffed-mouse to play with, that's okay?"

_meow meow_

"I knew I could count on you."

Cris looks at their exchange and laughs - "Look at you, all a soft mommy!"

The brunette approaches mischievously and puts the hands over Cris' hips - "I'll show you what this soft mommy can do to you!"


End file.
